Curse Of Chucky (MY VERSION)
by mysterious888
Summary: What if Sarah Pierce never met Charles Lee Ray? What if somebody else did, this is Holly Quagmire's story.
1. Meeting Charles

**Chapter 1: The Day My Life Changed**

Hi, my name's Holly. Holly Quagmire. This is my story of how I tangled with Charles Lee Ray, The Lakeshore Strangler. It began on a hot, autumn day, back in 1988.

October 14th 1988

I walked downstairs into the kitchen, where my husband, Jack Quagmire, was making breakfast for me and our 4 year old daughter, Elizabeth Quagmire. Elizabeth had inherited Jack's blond hair and my green eyes, Elizabeth sat in her highchair, eating some cereal. Jack was flipping pancakes, for breakfast. Bearing in mind, I was 8 months into my 2nd pregnancy, Jack stopped flipping pancakes and kissed my cheek. "Morning, Holly!". I kissed him back and I said to him

"Morning Jack!". I walked over to Elizabeth, and kissed her, I hugged her.

"Morning honey". She giggled and looked at me, her hair was tied back in two pigtails

"Morning Mommy!". Her vocabulary was good for a 4 year old, she was my pride and joy. Jack placed 3 plates onto the table, I kissed his cheek as the three of us sat down for breakfast. He asked, whilst chewing his food "Guys, we've been invited to John's barbecue". I smiled at him,

"Let's go then". Elizabeth clapped her hands, smiling at Jack. He kissed my cheek, "It starts at 12, so we'd better get ready". Jack picked Eliza up and the three of us went upstairs to get ready. Eliza wore a yellow dress that day with a pair of blue sneakers, I wore a coral-colored dress with white flats, Jack wore a blue sweater with a pair of dark blue jeans and black sneakers. I put Eliza's hair into a little braid, which suited her. I tied my hair into a bun, not a formal one, a messy one. The three of us went downstairs, to entertain ourselves before the barbecue started.

2 hours after, we drove to John's house, his house had a huge backyard. Lots of kids running around, Eliza loved playing with them. I stuck around with Jack and the other adults. John asked me

"So, when's Fiona due?". I chuckled, Jack's hands on my stomach, I looked at John.

"Fiona's due on the 17th November". Jack and I were having another daughter, we'd decided on Fiona because it was Jack's mother's name. John took a few pictures of Jack, Elizabeth and I, as a family. I loved being around friends and family, I saw a man in a red shirt and black sunglasses looking over at us, I thought nothing of it, I was used to being looked at because of my pregnancy.

John took one final picture of us and turned over to the man looking at us and said to him "Charles! Come over here, I want to introduce you to some people". Charles walked over to us, taking his sunglasses off and putting them in his shirt pocket. He looked older than me, I was only 35, he looked around 38 or 37. John looked at him

and said "This is Holly".

I shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Charles".

He shook my hand "It's lovely to meet you as well, Holly". John said to Charles

"This is her husband, Jack".

Jack shook Charles' hand "It's nice to meet you, sir". Charles shook Jack's hand

"Hi Jack, it's nice to meet you as well". John turned to Elizabeth and said "And this is Elizabeth". Eliza grinned and chuckled, Charles observed her, quite well. He looked over at us

"She has her mother's eyes".

I chuckled at him, "Yeah, she does". He stood up and concentrated on us and said

"Such a lovely family".

Jack looked at him, saying "Thanks Charles. Your so nice".

He chuckled unervingly, looking at me "You have no idea...".


	2. Coping With Jack's Death

**Chapter 2: The Worst News I've Ever Heard**

It had been almost a week since the events of the barbecue. The date was November 1st 1988, it was 12pm, Jack had left work at 10 pm. I was getting worried, the stress wasn't good for the baby. I went to the house phone and dialled Jack's boss. I waited imperatively for him to answer, he said

"Hello? Ryan Walters speaking". I was annoyed, but I said to him, in the most unannoyed way,

"Hi Ryan, it's Holly, Jack's wife. He's not home yet and I was wondering what time he left work?". He cleared his throat and coughed quite a bit before he was able to answer my question,

"He left 2 hours ago, when his shift ended. Have a good evening, Ms. Quagmire-". His voice was cut off when he hung up, I slammed the phone down, in annoyance. I heard a knock on the door, I said "I'm coming, hold on!". I walked from the hall phone to answer the door, it was a cop. I asked

"Good evening officer. How can I help you?". He sighed, and looked at me in sadness, he said

"Are you Holly Quagmire?". I put my hands on my back for a second, before I replied,

"Yes I am. What's happened?". He took a few deep breaths and sighed, and looked at me seriously,

"We found your husband's corpse at the bottom of Lake Montgomery". I gasped, I was crying,

"W-What happened?". The cop sighed at me, he hated being the bearer of bad news,

"Your husband was stabbed and drowned by The Lakeshore Strangler". I cried, he reassured me,

"Ma'am it's alright. We've arranged a funeral, it will be held on the 8th". I cried, so much,

"T-Thank you, officer. G-Good evening". I closed the door and I went to bed in tears. It was hard losing Jack, he was a great husband and he never got to meet Fiona. Eliza didn't take his death well at all. She was angry and upset.

I had John come over to support me. He was upset by Jack's sudden death. He said to me,

"I hope the cops catch that bastard who is The Lakeshore Strangler". I chuckled through tears,

"I hope they do too...". John and I hugged whilst we both cried, we missed Jack so much.. I loved him and how on earth was I going to raise two children without him? Life seemed so hard and the future seemed so bleak.

I sat on the bench on my street, I wiped my tears with the sleeves of my sweater I wore. Charles walked up to me and sat on the bench next to me. He looked at me, concerned and asked,

"Holly, are you alright?". I turned my head to look at him, tears in my eyes, I said,

"No, Charles, I'm not alright". He sighed, his long brown hair sat perfectly on his shoulders, he said,

"What's wrong?". I sniffled and tears dripped down my face, I was so upset, I said to him,

"The Strangler got Jack. He died!". I cried onto Charles' shoulder. He put his hand on the back of my hand and tried calming me down. I stopped crying and I wiped my eyes, I smiled at him,

"Your such a nice guy". He chuckled and smiled at me, his smile was unique, like he didn't smile often. I asked "The funeral's on the 8th, wanna come?". He sighed "Sure, i'll come". The both of us stood and hugged each other goodbye. I looked at him, smiling. I sighed,

"Thanks for being such a good friend". He hugged me and said underneath his breath,

"You have no idea...".


	3. The Funeral

**Chapter 3: The Funeral**

The day of Jack's funeral rolled around pretty fast. Friends and family alike attended. I stood at the front with Eliza. I held her close, I wore a black dress with lace sleeves, Eliza wore a black dress with a black cardigan and black shoes, I braided her hair that morning. I tied my hair in a bun. Eliza and I walked up to the coffin, where Jack was buried. Eliza and I had white roses in our hands. I told Eliza, with many tears in our eyes,

"Sweetie, put the rose onto the coffin where Daddy sleeps". She placed the rose on top of the coffin next to mine. I kissed her forehead, I sighed and I looked over at Charles in the back. Some strange things happened that day. He looked at me with a sadistic grin on his face. I sighed and he continued to grin. After the funeral was over, I had to drop Eliza back at daycare, I drove to the daycare and dropped her off. Then I drove home to change. I got home about 20 minutes after that and changed out of the dress and into a simple white one with a brown cardigan, I wiped my make-up and I took my hair out of the bun. I tried smiling but it didn't work. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed,

"Do it for Fiona".

I heard a knock at the door and I walked down the stairs. I unlocked the door, it was Charles. I asked curiously,

"Charles, what are you doing here?". He smiled at me, he put his hand on my shoulder and said,

"I love you Holly". I gasped and said confused at his comment,

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke, I lost my husband!". He pulled a knife out of his pocket and said,

"If you love me too, then you'll come with me. You wouldn't wanna see me get hurt, would you?". I sighed and I had a tear coming from my eye, of course I didn't.

"No, no. I don't wanna see you get hurt!" I sighed. I walked out of my house, locking the door and I walked to Charles' car. I sat in the front seat next to Charles, who was driving the car. We drove into the Southside of Lakeshore and to his safe house I didn't know the horrific events that would occur there..how my life would change, for the worse.


	4. Abduction

**Chapter 4: The Stabbing Incident**

I was tied down to a spare bed during my unfortunate stay at Charles' safe house. He had bought me sunflowers, that flower I used to love. They were a traumatic memory for me now. He showed a lot of feelings towards me. I played along so he wouldn't hurt me or my baby. I'll describe the incident that took place there the next day.

I was tied to the bed, I had duct tape on my mouth and a napkin in my mouth. Charles came back into the room with a jug of sunflowers. He looked down at me "Ya like 'em?". He placed down on a crate next to the bed, he took the duct tape off my mouth and the napkin off my mouth. I took a large exhale and I said to him "They're beautiful... thank you".

He smiled at me "Difficult to find right now. They're not exactly in season".

I thought to myself "_Not in season my ass. You have an entire fucking room full of them!_".

He looked at me "Well, it's getting late . I better go pick Eliza up from daycare".

I'd called the cops earlier, so they were on their way, I had to keep him occupied on me.

"No! I want to spend some time with you!". He stopped walking towards the exit, and turned back to me. He sat on the bed next to me and placed his hand on my face.

He chuckled "Holly, you've had me all day!".

I sighed "It isn't enough...". He looked confused, he needed psychological help, big time.

"What about family time?" he asked.

"Later, right now I want you all for myself".  
He looked at me, slightly annoyed "Well that's a selfish fuckin' attitude for a mother to take".

He took his hand off my face, and said "You don't wanna share me with **her**?". When he said her, he refered to my unborn daughter. I shook my head in fear, a few tears came from my eyes

"No...". He looked at me, with a small grin on his face and asked me straight

"What's gonna happen when the baby comes? Are you gonna keep her from me too? Because that would be **very hurtful** to me, you wouldn't wanna see me get hurt?".

I whimpered at him, and he said seriously "Would you? Would you?!".

I blurted out "No! I don't wanna see you get hurt!", he pressured me and then he smiled at me

"Ok, I'm gonna go get Eliza-".

I groaned "Please, please no!". He looked at me for a while, then we heard the sirens, he looked up at the small window. I groaned in fear.


	5. The Stabbing Incident

**Chapter 5: The Incident**

Charles walked over to the window and looks out at the cop car parked outside. As he did that, I groaned in fear for my daughter's life. He yelled out

"Fuck! Fuck, Fuck!". He turned to look at me, in anger and sadness he groaned

"You told them about us?!". I gasped and groaned at him

"THERE IS NO US!". He walked over to me and I leaned back from him. He looked at me, he was very angry and said

"Why, why would you want to destroy this family?!". He sat next to me, I groaned and yelled

"YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY!". He picked the back of my head up and said

"No, I told ya, I've always a thing, for families". He got that same knife and put it on my stomach where the baby was. I groaned and gasped

"No! No!".

He growled at me "Especially kids!". He stabbed me with the knife, causing me to scream, and then he ran away, climbing up this hidden ladder, with the cops swarming in. An officer asked "Ma'am, where's the Strangler?!". I screamed and cried "He's gone, but get him!". I cried and screamed as they drove me to hospital, fortunately the baby and I both survived. But Fiona was now paraplegic because of Charles. The future looked hopeful, for now...


	6. 25 Years Later

**Chapter 6: 25 Years Later...**

It has been 25 years since the events of that awful night. Fiona and I lived together in a remote house outside of Lakeshore. I was almost recovered from what happened. I paint and I'm on my medication. Everything was fine, until that day when the package was delivered.

The doorbell rang, I was in the living room, painting and I called out to Fiona

"Fiona!".

She scoffed "I'm busy!".

I sighed "Fiona, please!".

She sighed and rolled herself out of the study, I sighed "What was so important?".

She sighed "I was playing solitaire".

I looked over at her and the delivery guy, they had an interesting conversation. I adjusted my glasses, my long, light brown hair in a messy bun. Fiona had inherited my hair colour and Jack's brown eyes. As the delivery guy left, I walked over to Fiona, she chuckled

"Was that guy hitting on me?".

I sighed "Baby, your beautiful".

She scoffed "Thank you, but I think that guy was hitting on me. I should go ask him out-".

I chuckled "Sweetheart, he was just being nice".

She handed me the package, chuckling "Do you have a secret admirer or what?".

I chuckled "No. Are you jealous?".

She sighed "No, I just wouldn't wanna see you get hurt". She rolled herself towards the coffee table, and asked "Who's it from?". I checked to see who it was from, no name was there,

"Huh, that's weird, doesn't say". I opened it to find a red-headed doll in it. I took the doll out of the box, scoffing

"Is this a sick joke?". The doll turned to face me,

"Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?". I leaned away from it.

Fiona said "He's cute".

I sighed "If you say so". She said, rolling herself away "Alex will love him".

I called out to her "I DVR'd Real Housewives. I'm gonna make Tuna Melts later, okay?". No response, I held the doll under my arm as I walked into the kitchen, putting the doll into the trash can.

Later that night, I couldn't sleep. I had reoccurring nightmares about Charles and what had happened 25 years ago. I got up and walked downstairs. I screamed, to see the doll I'd thrown in the trash earlier sitting on the couch, staring at me.

Suddenly, the doll said, in a less friendly, deeper voice

"Hi Holly. Wanna play?". He jumped off the couch and walked towards me, as I started freaking out

I stuttered "T-This is impossible. You're dead!". He chuckled as he held a pair of my art scissors and he stabbed me several times in my stomach, causing me to scream and fall to the floor, dead.


	7. The Body

**Chapter 7: The Body**

_All following chapters will be in Fiona's point of view_

I woke up to my mother scream, I called out

"Mom?". No reply. I hoisted myself onto my wheelchair and I rolled out my room and into the elevator in our house. As I got the bottom floor,

I called out "Mom?". Then I saw the pool of her blood and her corpse. I screamed and called the ambulance on the house phone, I said with tears and stuttering

"T-There's been an accident. M-My mother's dead! I-I don't know what happened!".

Little did I know of the events that would occur the next day


	8. The Aftermath

**Chapter 8: Eliza Wants To Sell**

_The following scenes won't be accurate to the movie, Curse of Chuck because I haven't seen the movie in full. _

The next morning, I was throwing Mom's old art stuff away, whilst crying. My older sister, Eliza came in with a priest, Father Norman.

She hugged me as I cried aloud "She was fine! She was on her meds and she was painting again!".

Eliza sighed "Fiona, this our priest, Father Norman".

I sighed "It's lovely to meet you, but my Mother, other sister and I left the church years ago".

Father Norman said "Not in the eyes of God".

Then my older adopted sister, Veronica came down the stairs, she wasn't a crier in these situations,

she chuckled "Not in the eyes of God, my ass. My parents didn't believe in God one bit".

Veronica was an unusual one, she had long curled black hair and slightly tanned skin and light blue eyes, she had a Master's degree in criminal psychology and a PhD in Psychology, she used to get bullied because she looked like a 'Paki'. A racist word for a person from Pakistan, she go really offended when people asked if she was from Pakistan. The truth was that she was ¼ Austrian, half American and part Irish and her father had her skin tone. Ryan, my brother in law, my Niece, Alex and their nanny, Maria came in with luggage.

Ryan shook Veronica's hand and asked "Where are you from? Is it Pakistan".

That pissed her off, I spoke up "Ian, she really doesn't like when people ask her that".

Veronica said, as calmly as she could "For the last time, Ryan, I am not from Pakistan, I was born in America, I'm ¼ Austrian and part Irish".

Maria exclaimed "Wow, I didn't know that! Fascinating, how old are you?"

Veronica chuckled "I'm 26, and I have a Master's Degree in Criminal Psychology and a PhD in Psychology".

Eliza gasped "Jesus, that's impressive". Veronica ran up the stairs, and Eliza asked

"Where'd Vee go?".

I shrugged "Who knows, she's always been weird".

Veronica screamed as Eliza ran up the stairs, and I took the elevator. When we reached the bathroom, I banged on the door

"VERONICA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!". Eliza picked the lock with her nail file, and I showed Veronica standing there with the same doll we'd received in the mail yesterday.

She sighed "That thing scared me half to death. Look how cute he is!".

Eliza said "That thing gives me the creeps".

I sighed "If you say so, Vee. You weird girl".

Veronica chuckled "Whatever, Fiona".


End file.
